1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend toward lightweight and thin personal computers and television sets corresponds to a trend toward lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such requirements are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, since an LCD is a passive display device, an additional backlight light source is needed, and LCDs have various problems, such as a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
In this regard, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has recently been highlighted as a display device with characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
The organic light emitting device includes organic light emitting diodes for emitting light, and in the organic light emitting diodes, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined with each other in an emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and energy is outputted from the excitons to emit light.
However, the conventional organic light emitting diode device requires a relatively high driving voltage, generates low light emission luminance or generates light with low efficiency, and has a short light emission lifespan.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.